


Snake Bite

by microwavebubbles



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: (again), Clothed Sex, Desk Sex, F/M, Little Black Dress, Office Sex, Overstimulation, Thanks viper, i need jesus, pure filth, this is feral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwavebubbles/pseuds/microwavebubbles
Summary: Based of a prompt from mytumblrHotch wants Emily bad and he manages to keep control until Viper. Until that black dress. Then he snaps.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144901
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Snake Bite

It confused him. Did she have it with her? Did she bring the dress in her go-bag, wrapped in plastic and waiting, _just in case_ she needed to look like that? He didn’t understand its majesty until she emerged from the locker room, the way it highlighted things he didn’t realise were attractive. The hollows of her collarbones, her hair, now curling, brushing over the peaks and valleys of her shoulders.

Aaron tried not to stare, dragged his eyes away from the curve of her neck, the place where her pulse beat beneath the skin that looked impossibly soft. She left with Jordan, reluctant and chewing her lip as she subjected herself, in _that_ dress, for a night of being leered at by that vile creature.

He focused on the map, forced his eyes to focus on the dull greens and blues of the city. But he let his mind wander.

He first noticed it the day he signed the divorce papers. He scribbled his name, the scratch of the pen feeling mundane in its finality. When he rubbed his face and looked out the window, casting his eyes for anything to focus on other than the end of his marriage. And there she was, carrying a stack of files so thick it dwarfed her arms as she set them on her desk, settled herself on a chair and began to work. He felt a kinship there, a determined thirst and focus he recognised in himself.

It was brief and fleeting, like a bolt of lightning, recognition and respect tattooing itself on his bones as he watched her. It was warm and electric beneath his skin and felt like comfort. He shook it off as quickly as it came, fading like a dying candle as he felt the end of his marriage nudge into his consciousness.

He noticed it again when she told a joke he couldn’t remember. It made him laugh like he hadn’t in months, a deep creaking in his chest as his throat shook out the dust with laughter. She throws him a wink across the roundtable, shrugging her shoulders as they laughed as a collective and he smiled, felt it behind his eyes as the first real smile he had been able to conjure in months.

He labelled it attraction when they found themselves pressed together in an alleyway. Bullets were flying as an unsub concocted a desperate plan to get away by aiming a gun wildly at armed FBI agents. The frantic scramble to press against a wall out of the way has her ponytail scraping against his neck with the quick turn of her head.

It was over in a moment, but he felt like he had been branded. He thought about it later, shameful as he wrapped his fist around himself in the shower, let himself fall into the fantasy completely. He watched it swirl down the drain and hoped the feelings would follow it.

He ignored it successfully, the way her smile made his breath hitch, the way she teased him for his stoicism. He was fine with it, admiring the curl and curve of her hips from afar. He had accepted that this is how it would be for however long she would be a part of his life. That he would fantasise about her, burn each time her hand brushed his, and nurse this desperate hopeless crush until he didn’t.

Sometimes he wondered if she could sing. She looked like she could like in another life she belonged in a bar full of smoke as she clung to a microphone, crooning metaphors for sex as patrons stared at her in shameless lust. He had concocted a vision of her in a black dress, heavy makeup, lips full and lush as she winked and smiled, enigmatic and enticing.

But then he saw her changing. No skin, nothing indecent, just her removing a necklace as she smiled at him, the curve of her neck exposed as she pulled the chain from her body, fingers delicate on the clasp. She chastised him, pushy but gentle as she brought him to task for his treatment of Jordan.

He was running it over in his head, eyes unfocused at the map, the delicate pulse in her throat as she smiled and joked, told him about dating people worse than the Viper. He let himself sink into it, the familiar fantasy of her smiling that way at him, her lips flushed. He wondered if the heavier makeup she was wearing would smear under her eyes, dark and glassy as she looked up at him.

Rossi interrupted him, and it was fast and violent and over, the smell of bleach and disinfectant clinging to all of them as they boarded the plane. She sat next to him, curling with a book in the quiet as the team relaxed, the tension broken, happy to be headed home. He listened as Morgan teased Reid, encouraging and smiling as he ruffled his hair, his flirting prowess adorable but effective.

“Sounds like Reid had a better night” She said, almost to herself, her eyes not picking up from her book.

“Apparently. You did exceptional work” He said, looking anywhere but her hands, tweaking at the corners of the paperback, anxious energy always coming out of her.

“So did Jordan, she’s good on her feet” Emily replied, flicking her eyes up the plane to Jordan, sitting with Rossi, talking quietly. “You should let her off the hook”

He grunted, nodding once as he gripped his pen. “I’m sorry you had to do that”

“Don’t be” She said, “Gave me a chance to wear that dress – it’s been sitting neglected in my closet for _months_ ”

“You – you brought that with you?” he asked.

“Well yeah, in the briefing we knew he was targeting nightclubs, figured there was a possibility… why?”

“Very prepared” he said, appreciative “You looked… nice” He managed to grit out, his mind showing him memories of her head tilting, the hollow of her throat catching fluorescent light and shining.

“Thank you” she said with a laugh. “Shame to waste it on that rancid fuck.”

“You said you’d dated worse” Hotch mused.

“Oh, much worse. One day if you get me drunk enough, I’ll tell you about Bradley, huge ego, Lynx Africa following him around like a plague cloud” She said, smiling as she looked up at him.

“Sounds… interesting.” He said.

“Wasted a few good dresses on him too” She said, letting her head drop back on the headrest.

“Seems a shame, to look that… nice… for someone and have it be pointless” He said, his tie suddenly feeling uncomfortable around his throat, working hard to contain the flush settling on his chest.

“Just nice?” She said, letting a humourless laugh escape her lips. “I was going for knockout.”

“You’re always a knockout” he said softly.

Emily thought she imagined it, she didn’t see his lips move, but the voice was deep and chocolate rich and could only be his. If she wasn’t a profiler she could have convinced herself she imagined it. But his posture was a little _too_ rigid. He was looking at the forms in front of him with such intensity it seemed he wanted to set the paper ablaze. She smiled to herself.

Emily sat at her desk when they arrived back at Quantico, determined to work through the majority of the paperwork for this case before going home. She sat for more than an hour, saying goodnight to Rossi, Morgan and Reid in turn as her eyes began to slide out of focus.

“Burning the midnight oil?” came Jordan’s voice from behind her.

“Yeah, paperwork, never-ending” Emily replied, spinning in her chair to face her “You headed out?”

“Yes, just spoke with Agent Hotchner. Thanks, Emily, you didn’t have to do that.”

“Don’t mention it, you did exceptional work” she replied, unconsciously mirroring his words to her earlier.

“Well, thanks anyway, goodnight” Jordan said, tucking the files more firmly under her arm, leaving the bullpen.

Emily spun in her chair again, her eyes lighting on the go bag stuffed underneath it, the crinkled corner of the plastic bag sticking out.

 _“Shame to waste it”_ She thought to herself, the overwhelming desire for a glass of overpriced scotch suddenly burning in her brain. She grabbed the dress and shoes from the bag, heading to the bathroom to change. Luckily, Viper hadn’t been burned enough by her rejection to throw a drink on her. The only thing not salvageable was the stockings, but it was a warm enough night that she could reason going without. She applied more mascara under the harsh bathroom lighting and left, intending on leaving her stuff in the office for the next morning.

Impulse made her turn her head, seeing the light still on in Hotch’s office. The man worked too damn much, he probably needed a drink as much as she did. Climbing the stairs in her heels she knocked softly on his door.

“C’min” Hotch mumbled, drowning in the sheer volume of paper in front of him.

“Hey, I’m going for a drink, want to come?” Emily said, lingering on his doorway.

He was distracted by the paperwork, not prepared for the vision of her in his doorway. She was backlit by the hallway, leaning inwards, one leg tucked behind the other as she clung to his doorframe. Her hair was out and around her shoulders again, tickling her collarbones. Her eyelashes were dark, and Aaron was suddenly plunged into a recurrent dream of her sprawled on his desk, eyelashes fluttering.

“N-no, thank you Prentiss, I’ve got all this to do” He said, gesturing around his desk, littered with files.

“Aw, come on, be a shame to waste this dress, right?” Emily said, smiling as she watched him clear his throat. “Buy a girl an incredibly overpriced drink, would you?”

“Are you going to leave me alone if I say no?” Hotch sighed, leaning back lightly in his chair, allowing his eyes to take in her dress, lit in its full glory in front of him. It ended just above the knee, her legs long and delightfully bare.

“Unlikely, I find myself determined to get you to loosen up.” Emily said, her grin widening.

“Fine” Hotch replied, standing from his desk, feeling his muscles stretch the tension out of them as he twisted lightly. Grabbing a glass from his cabinet he reached for the crystal bottle, dusty with misuse and poured a generous two fingers of scotch.

“Here. One incredibly overpriced Christmas present from Rossi, finally put to use” He said, holding the glass out to her. As an afterthought he filled the other glass, raising it to cheers her.

“To that dress” He said, offering her a rare smile “Finally dragged from the neglect of your closet”

Emily laughed, sipping the scotch. It was incredibly good, she could tell. Walking further into his office she sat on his couch, looking around his office.

“Make yourself at home” he said, raising an eyebrow as she crossed one leg over the other, the dress rising enough to give a delicious flash of her thigh.

“Will do” She said, relaxing back into the couch further, sipping her drink with a grin. Hotch sat back down at his desk, forcing himself to focus on the paperwork in front of him, feeling as though he was on the edge of some kind of precipice, the precise path still too dark to see.

Emily finished her drink in silence. His office smelt like leather and old books, his cologne mingling pleasantly in the air as she let her eyes trail the law books on his shelf, the awards and commendations gathering dust in frames. Precision and order, the books in alphabetical, the awards chronological, everything seemed to have its place. She felt a mad desire to switch something, see how long it would take him to notice. Instead, she stood, intent on pouring herself another drink as she walked behind his desk. She poured herself a generous portion, filling his glass as well.

“anything interesting?” She asked, leaning over his shoulder to see the reports.

“Confidential budget reports” he said, trying not to focus on her proximity, the curtain of dark hair falling forward as she braced a hand on his desk. He felt his neck stiffen as he saw the curve of her cleavage from the corner of his eye, determined not to look.

“God, is there anything I can do to loosen you up?” Emily said, laughing as she leaned a little closer.

“Unlikely” He gritted out as she sipped her drink next to his ear.

Her hand was soft when it caught his chin, fingers light against his jaw as she turned his head, forced him to face her. She was so close, he could count her eyelashes if he wanted to. She brushed her lips across his as though she were a summer breeze, her tongue flicking lightly against his lower lip as she passed him.

Something snapped. The fantasies, the dress, the scent of her combined and broke him. Like a dam bursting his desire crashed over him, a torrent he was powerless to fight against. His hand wrapped around the back of her neck, pulling her towards him as he bruised her lips with the force of his return kiss. He heard the glass drop to the floor from her hand as she moved to grab his tie.

Her skin was so fucking _soft._ The only thought he could keep in his head as he moved his mouth from her lips, to her jaw, the hollow of her throat. It was only at the juncture of her neck and shoulder when he thought to move, standing to push her onto the desk, Emily hopping backwards onto it, still tugging his suit jacket, his tie, sliding her hands under to fist at his shirt. When his teeth finally caught her collarbone she let out a moan, and he was lost. The sound vibrated through him, travelled straight to his groin and settled there, successfully clearing his mind.

His hands were everywhere, curling around the back of her thigh, buried in her hair as her head fell back, exposing more of her throat. He was nudging her knees apart with his, her dress riding higher on her thighs as she pulled his closer, the lick of his tongue against her pulse making her temperature rise. She wrapped a leg around his hip, pulling his groin to grind against her, delighted by the firm pressure of his clothed erection against her. When he ground his hips into her she bit down on his neck, trying to muffle the moan in her throat, hearing instead the deep rumble slip from his lips.

His hands were on her hips, encouraging the dress to ride further up her thighs. As Emily leaned back she heard the crash of papers, files sliding off the desk. The scratch of his suit pants between her thighs, combined with his teeth on her collarbone was making her mind fog over. Urgent and frenzied she reached for the zipper of her dress only to feel his hands grab hers, tight against her back.

“Keep it on” He said, his voice was thick and deep and shot sparks down her spine. She felt the scrape of him as he moved down her body, kneeling on the carpet in front of her. His hands spread her thighs, encouraging one to drape over his shoulder as he kissed higher, his teeth grazing against the delicate skin, making her breath hitch.

He pulled her underwear to the side, spreading her open gently with two fingers, and stopped. His other hand massaging her thigh lightly, she could feel his breath on her, _close,_ a whisper on her skin. She felt a tremble run through her body, anticipation as he looked at her, seeming to drink her in, spread on his desk.

“Aaron… please” She whispered, “Please…”

When his tongue first touched her it was tentative, exploring. He traced his mouth over every inch of her, lingering only moments in the spots that made her breathing change. Tasting her, lazy and slow licks, marvelling as she bloomed beneath his touch, lips swelling and reddening as he watched. He tasted every inch of her, following as she arched and twisted on his desk.

“You taste so fucking good” He said, his mouth at the join of her thigh. In response she threaded her fingers through his hair, her grip tightening as he sucked her clit lightly into his mouth.

He felt her swell, the flick of his tongue against her causing her hips to roll, encouraging each move he made. When she started rolling her hips against him, moans slipping from her lips as her fingers tightened in his hair he kept pace, feeling her begin to drip onto his desk.

She felt it as a burning in her stomach, flames licking against her skin as he probed and teased her closer, doing something absolutely devastating with his tongue. She felt him shift slightly, one finger slipping in her easily, curling against her and she came with a shout, her body rigid and hand tugging at his hair.

Aaron returned to exploring as she came down, soft kisses on her inner thighs, leaving one finger to curl inside her, keeping her high. When he heard the contented sigh leave her lips he descended again, sucking the sensitive bud between his teeth, changing to a faster, deeper pace.

Emily felt her hips rise involuntarily off the desk, her mind completely overcome as lightning flashed between her legs. He was ruthless this time, tenderness abandoned as he forced it from her, following each buck and jerk of her hips, adding another finger as he groaned against her skin.

Her second orgasm was like a sledgehammer, smashing her spine and ricocheting outwards as she failed to control the scream that slipped her lips, disregarding that it was not a guarantee the office was empty for the evening.

When he stood from between her legs he found it easy to ignore the protest from his knees, keeping his fingers buried deep inside her. Her mascara had smudged beneath her lashes, smoky and dark with tears collected at the outer corners.

Emily could taste herself on his tongue, feel the slip of herself against his chin as he continued to lazily pump two fingers inside her. Her hands were frenzied against his belt, shucking his pants and underwear as she curled her calf around his lower back, desperation her only emotion. She let out a whine when his fingers slipped from her, her breath hitching when she felt his cock nudge her entrance.

Aaron felt her stretch around him as he slipped inside her, still shuddering as she came down. He pressed deep inside her, one arm around her waist as he bit her neck, the groan vibrating against her skin. Buried to the hilt he stilled, relishing the feeling of her around him, tight and burning, her breath gasping in his ear.

She felt his hand slip between her legs, his thumb find her clit to circle it and she jumped, the different sensation against sensitive flesh.

“One more” He whispered in her ear, rubbing firm circles against her as she grabbed his shoulder, fingers digging tight into his skin. Emily felt so full, the pressure of his fingers against her making her eyes water. He didn’t move his hips, seemingly content to hold deep inside her, feel the way she tightened around him.

“One more baby, come on” He said, and his voice was dark and rich next to her ear, licking flames across her skin. “One more and I’ll bend you over this desk, fuck you properly”

It was a burning, desperate inferno, catching from the point their bodies met, spreading to her extremities as she clawed at his suit jacket, babbling desperate pleas against his neck.

“I want to feel you come on me, I want to feel how fucking wet and tight you get, you feel so fucking good, come on Emily, I know you can, do it.”

She screamed into his skin, bit down on his neck as her body went stiff, explosions and spots covering her vision. He crooned in her ear, encouraging her as he gripped tight to her waist, held her still against him as a sob tore from her throat, tears slipping down her cheeks.

He flipped her so fast she barely registered it. Anchoring one hand on her hip he thrust inside her, savage and rough as he clamped the other hand to her shoulder. She felt her back arch, pressing into his thrusts as he fucked her, her thighs pressed together against the desk. The change in angle was electric, friction against a spot inside her that made her lungs fill.

Aaron tangled his hand in her hair, tilting her head as he leaned to taste the sweat on her throat, feeling the moans shudder beneath her skin. He was painfully close, a rubber band tight across his abdomen.

“Come in me” She whispered, her voice hoarse. His hands tightened, her neck exposed to his teeth as he bruised her hip with his fingertips, a churning roll through his extremities.

“Fuck” was all he managed to grit out, his orgasm long and aching, spilling down her thighs, marking the dress beneath her.

Emily let her head fall to the wood of the desk as his grip loosened on her skin. She felt his lips drag across her neck, finding spots that were just starting to sting from his teeth. He brushed the hair over her shoulder as he wilted slowly, withdrawing from her, licking a slow stripe up her exposed spine. She felt him, gentle with a handkerchief as he cleaned her, mindful of her sensitivity, feeling her jump with each contact.

She heard the rasp of his zipper as he pulled his pants back on, a slight clearing of his throat as he forced his breathing to return to normal. His hands were gentle when they found her ribs, pulling her lightly to his lap as he sat back in his office chair. She curled against him, tugging at his tie.

“I ruined your dress” he murmured, pressing his forehead against hers.

“I ruined your office” She replied, brushing her lips across his as he stroked lightly against her thigh.

Aaron let out a hoarse laugh, holding her closer to him as she relaxed further into his embrace.

“I think I’ve loosened up” He said mildly, looking at the files scattered across the floor, the scotch glass still dripping onto his carpet.

“Finally, thought you’d never catch on” she said, pressing her face into his neck.

“What do you mean?” he said, watching as she fingered the knot in his tie.

“I’ve wanted this for _ages_ Hotch. You were too busy hiding your crush on me to notice.” She said, and he could feel the smile on his skin.

“What? Really?” He said, jerking lightly in the chair.

“Yep. And if all it took was one ruined dress it was worth it” she said, laughing.

“If I get to do this every time, I’ll buy you a hundred dresses” He said, kissing her forehead, his hand finding the curve of her waist and settling there.

“Buy me food first. I’m starving” Emily said suddenly.

“There’s a 24-hour diner two blocks from my apartment.” He said, “Pancakes?”

“Sounds great, but you’re going to have to carry me. I don’t think my legs work.”

Aaron scooped a hand under her legs, lifting her easily and sitting her back on the desk. She watched as he gathered his briefcase, plucking his keys from a side pocket.

“Shit.” He said suddenly.

“What?”

“Em, the door’s open.”


End file.
